A Goofy Wedding The Ultimate Disney Fanfic
by William Raymer
Summary: Max and Roxanne's wedding and the chaos that ensues in the world of Disney.
1. The ProposalThe Preperations Begin

A Goofy Wedding- The Ultimate Disney FanFic 

by William Raymer

First, a note from the author...

I have been kicking around the idea for this story in my mind since I first saw the _Max's Embarassing Date_ episode of _Disney's House Of Mouse_, in which Roxanne went on a chaotic date with Max at the House Of Mouse.

After reading a concept for Disney's fiftieth animated feature, currently named _The Search For Mickey Mouse_ (set for release in 2012- a long way off, I admit), I came up with the idea for the story you are now reading: Max and Roxanne getting married,

withsome of Disney's most famous charactersin attendance. Also, I decided to add characters from the _Power Rangers_ franchise (which Disney acquired through its purchase of Fox Family Worldwide from News Corporation in 2001) and characters from the anime films of the noted animator Hayao

Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli; Disney and Tokuma Shoten, Ghibli's parent, have an international distribution deal) for variety.

Enjoy.

William Raymer

Yuma, Arizona USA

23 March 2004

CHAPTER 1

From the Desk of Mickey Mouse, Co-Owner,

"Mouse Of Mouse"

If I remember correctly, Max Goof, my valet at the "House", has been a great worker and friend. Two years ago, Max and his girlfriend of nine years, Roxanne, visited the "House of Mouse" for a memorable show. Now, I have been informed that Max is engaged to Roxanne.

Our new head of security at the "House Of Mouse," Kim Possible, has informed me that Max proposed to Roxanne on March 19, 2004. The following is a transcript of lobby security camera recordings on the date in question.

MAX: Max to Oliver. Are you in position?

TOMMY: (ON CELL PHONE) _Yes, I am, Max_.

(TOMMY hangs up.)

MAX: Max to Scott. Do you have the ring?

JASON: (ON CELL PHONE) _I have it, Max. Just give the word_.

MAX: I'll be ready, Jason.

(JASON hangs up.)

(MAX turns to ANDROS.)

MAX: All right, Andros. Here's the plan. As soon as Roxanne arrives, welcome her,then go get my dad. He'll be in the Kitchen. As soon as he gets here, go get Jason and tell him to give you the ring. Have Jason and Tommy come with you back here. Tell Jason and Tommy to distract Roxanne long enough for you to slip the ring in mypocket. When you hear me ask Roxanne about the new Powerline single, that'll beyour cue to end the distraction. Then, I'll pop the question to Roxanne.

ANDROS: Let's do it to it, Max.

(A few minutes later... Tommy, Andros, Jason and Goofy enter picture.)

MAX: Thanks, guys. Hey, Roxy.

ROXANNE: Hey, Max. Who are those guys with your Dad?

MAX: They're Power Rangers, Roxanne. On my left, Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Black

DinoThunder Ranger...

(TOMMY nods at Roxanne.)

MAX: Jason Lee Scott, the original Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger...

(JASON nods at Roxanne.)

MAX: And Andros, the Red Space Ranger.

(ANDROS nods at Roxanne.)

ROXANNE: They must be new, Max. They weren't here when I was here last.

TOMMY: That's because we only became Disney characters shortly before your last

visit to the House of Mouse, Roxanne.

ROXANNE: I see, Dr. Oliver.

(ROXANNE shakes TOMMY's hand.)

TOMMY: Just call me Tommy, Roxanne.

(MAX nods at TOMMY and JASON, the signal for them to begin the distraction. TOMMY tells ROXANNE the story of his life as a Power Ranger, as seen in _Legacy Of Power_ (an episode of _Power Rangers: DinoThunder_).JASON chimes in when appropriate. ANDROS slips a small turquoise case into MAX's pocket. TOMMY has barely recounted when he became the White Ranger when MAX says...)

MAX: Hey, Roxanne, have you heard the new Powerline single?

(ROXANNE turns to TOMMY.)

ROXANNE: We'll have to sit down sometime, Tommy. Yeah, Max. I did. It's his best

since _I2I_ (Read: Eye To Eye)!

MAX: Listen, Roxanne, I have a question to ask. Roxanne DeLisle Martin, I have loved you for a long time. I have come to realize

that the only way to prove it to you is to ask... Will you marry me?

(A shocked expression crosses ROXANNE's face.)

MAX: (REPEATING) Will you marry me?

ROXANNE: Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!

(MAX and ROXANNE embrace. JASON, TOMMY and ANDROS share a few hearty congratulatory backslaps, while GOOFY cries.)

GOOFY: (SNIFFLING) A-Hyuck! My son's all grown up now.

(END OF TRANSCRIPT)

I have had a talk with the future Mr. and Mrs. Maximillian Goof. They've decided to get married on May 1, 2004. This will be the single biggest event in the history of the "House of Mouse." I'll see you there.

End entry.

The next night, Max, P.J. Pete, and Robert Zimmeruski (hereafter referred to as "Bobby") sat around a table at the House Of Mouse, drinking sodas. Roxanne joined them, the overhead lighting glinting off the engagement ring she wore. Roxanne turned to a robot standing nearby. "Alpha, give me what they're having." Alpha 7 nodded, then waddled away. A few minutes later, Alpha waddled back to the table, holding a tall cup of root beer. "Thanks, Alpha," Roxanne said as she took the root beer. "_Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, Roxanne. That is one big rock_," Alpha said. "Yeah, I know, Alpha. Isn't it a beaut?" Roxanne asked. "_It sure is_," Alpha said as he waddled away to take other orders. "May I propose a toast?" Roxanne asked. P.J., Bobby and Max picked up their glasses. "To new frontiers, old friends, and everything in between," Roxanne said. "Cheers, gentlemen. Sweetheart," Max said as they clinked glasses. He then leaned over to kiss Roxanne.

The next day, Max had just gotten out of the shower when he saw a yellow jeep pull up to his house. Max got dressed, then heard the doorbell ring. "Come in," Max yelled. A young man in a red shirt, red and black jacket and blue jeans walked into the house. "Are you Maximillian Goof?" he asked. Max nodded. "Who wants to know?"

The young man nodded. "My name is Carter Greyson of Lightspeed Rescue. Mickey sent me to help you get the ball rolling on the preperations for your wedding to Roxanne Martin," he said. Max smiled. "Good of him to send you, Carter," Max said. Greyson nodded. "I'm not the only one Mickey has placed on duty to help you get ready. Let's go. Everyone's at the Nasada spaceport in Angel Grove, waiting for you," he said.

Outside, Max got in the jeep. "Carter, just a moment. Are you and your fellow Power Rangers the only ones Mickey asked to help me get ready for my wedding?" Max asked. "No," Greyson said. "Some characters from Studio Ghibli have also been assigned. Their files are in the computer." Max typed "Lightspeed Rescue-Search-Studio Ghibli" into the jeep's computer as Carter started the engine. The names "Kiki," "Tombo Koppori," "San," "Ashitaka," "Chihiro," "Haku," "No-Face," "Zeniba," "Boh" and "Kamaji" scrolled on the screen, followed by pictures of each individual. "You'll meet them at Nasada," Greyson said.

At the gate to the Nasada spaceport, Carter saluted the guard then drove the jeep into an open hangar. Max got out, then saw Tommy, Jason and Andros, along with their respective Power Ranger teams. "Jason! Tommy! Andros!" Max yelled. Tommy smiled, then shook Max's hand. "Max, I didn't get a chance to congratulate you the other night," Tommy said. Max smiled. "That's okay, Tommy. Now, where are the Studio Ghibli characters Carter told me about?" Andros pointed to a huge craft at the other end of the huge hangar. "They're on the MegaShip. Would you like to meet them?" Andros asked. Max gestured for Andros to lead him onto the Astro MegaShip II.

In the MegaShip's landing bay, Tombo Koppori was making some last-minute adjustments to his pedal-powered plane, when Andros and Max walked in. "Hey, Andros," Tombo said. "That must be the lucky groom." Max nodded as Tombo stood and shook Max's hand. "Hi. I'm Max Goof. I am happy that you and your fellow Ghibli characters are helping." Tombo chuckled. "I know what it's like to get married. I was as nervous then as you are now. Kiki?" A young woman came down from the landing bay's control room and joined Tombo. "Max, this is Kiki, my wife," Tombo said in introduction. Max nodded at Kiki. "Hello, Mrs. Koppori," Max said. Kiki giggled, then shook her head. "Just call me Kiki, Max," she said. Max smiled. "Okay, Kiki," Max said. Andros turned to Max. "Max, the other Ghibli characters are in the Ready Room. Let's go."

In the MegaShip's Ready Room, Max saw several other characters. Andros began the introductions. "Max, this is San, also known as Princess Mononoke, and her 'signifigant other,' for lack of a better term, Prince Ashitaka." Max nodded. Andros continued. "Next, Chihiro, Haku, Boh and Kamaji from the Tsukiji village spirit bathhouse." Max nodded to each individual. "And, finally," Andros said, "Zeniba, the sister of Yubaba, the witch that runs the Tsukiji bathhouse, and her loyal assistant, No-Face." Max walked up to No-Face. "Hello, No-Face. How are you?" he asked. No-Face smiled and grunted. Zeniba spoke up. "No-Face says, 'I am happy to meet you in person at last, Max. News of your escapades at the Powerline concert in Los Angeles is legendary at Tsukiji. I overheard several workers whisper in awe and respect about you while I was there.'," Zeniba said in translation. "Zeniba, please say to No-Face that I thank him for the compliment, and that I look forward to his presence at my wedding.," Max said. Zeniba nodded and proceeded to speak to No-Face in his language. No-Face nodded. Max then turned to Andros. "Andros, get all the Power Rangers aboard. It's time to begin our mission."

End Of Chapter One.

Chapter Two is coming-April 10, 2004.


	2. The Journeys Begin

Chapter 2 

On the Bridge of the MegaShip, Max sat in a chair at the Life Sciences station as Andros took the command chair. "All right, everyone," Andros said to the Rangers at the other stations. "Although I am in command of this vessel, Max is in command of this mission. As such... Miss Kwan, give him his uniform ." Trini Kwan, the original Mighty Morphin' Yellow Ranger, stood from the Tactical console and handed Max a KO-35 Space Defense Force uniform.. Max nodded, took the uniform, then left the Bridge.

A few minutes later, Max returned to the Bridge, wearing the uniform. "All right," Max said, pointing to the shirt under his uniform jacket. "Whose idea was this?" The Ranger at the Science station-Ethan James, the Blue DinoThunder Ranger-nodded. "I figured that since your fiancee usually wears a turquoise shirt or blouse, you might wanna wear a turquoise shirt as part of your uniform." Max nodded. "Thanks, Ethan." Max moved over to the command chair. "All right, guys and gals, let's go. Helm, prepare for departure." Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, nodded. "Aye, Captain."

On the viewscreen, the hangar, then the Nasada spaceport, then the city of Angel Grove receded from view. "Now," Max said, "Our first stop is Koriko. Mr. Koppori's flying club will assist us. We will drop off Kiki and Tombo while they deliver the invitations in that sector. Then, we'll go on to the Tsukiji bathhouse, then to the _Liberty_ space station. After that, we'll pick up Kiki and Tombo, then continue on our mission. Let's do it. Chad, set course for the Koriko sector."

As the Astro MegaShip left Angel Grove behind, a chamber under the mountains outside the city came to life. In a hangar deep underground, Roxanne was looking at the vehicle that would take her on her own journey: to seek the advice of Disney's greatest princesses on how they handle married life. The woman who once piloted the vehicle she stood in front of smiled. "Even after so long, the Crane Zord still looks beautiful," the woman said in her Australian accent. "It sure does, Kat," Roxanne said. "Now, before Andros left, we modified the Crane Zord with several new abilities. But, in order to access them, you'll need this." Kat handed Roxanne a small pink, red and silver device with a gold coin in it. "Your Morpher? But,Kat..." Roxanne tried to give Kat's Morpher back, but Kat refused to take it. "It's yours now, Roxanne. Good luck on your journey, and may the Power protect you."

Roxanne took the Power Morpher from Katherine and went into the activation stance. "It's Morphin' Time! Pink Ranger Power!" After the Pink Ranger suit appeared, Roxanne un-buckled the Pink Ranger helmet. Her long brown hair flowed out as she took the helmet off. "Kat, I owe you one." Kat smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

As Roxanne/Pink Ranger climbed into the cockpit of the Crane Zord, Kat spoke on the communicator. "_Roxanne, just tell the computer where you want to go. If you wish to enter manual flight mode, push the blue button on Ops Panel 4_," she said. Roxanne looked at the panel and saw the blue button. "Goodbye, Kat, and thank you," Roxanne said. The Crane Zord's engines lit up and blasted the Zord out of the hangar. As soon as the Crane Zord cleared the hangar, Roxanne said, "Computer, set course for Agrabah Sector."

Back aboard the Astro MegaShip, Max watched as Kiki and Tombo's pedal-powered plane left the ship. "Mr. and Mrs. Koppori have left the ship, sir," Ethan said. "All right," Max said. "Chad, set course for the Tsukiji bathhouse." The voice of the MegaShip's computer, D.E.C.A., said, "_Captain, we are receiving a communication from Angel Grove Sector for Tommy Oliver_." Tommy picked up a private listening earpiece and smiled. "D.E.C.A., put the communication through," he said. "Hello?" "_Tommy, it's Katherine. Please tell Max that his fiancee's journey has begun_." "What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

The Crane Zord landed behind a sand dune on the outskirts of Agrabah. Roxanne looked at her monitor for information on this sector's princess:

_Name: Princess Jasmine_

_Age: 18_

_Duties: Princess of the Seven Deserts_

_Marital Status: Married to Prince Aladdin, Royal Vizier of Agrabah_

_Other: As of the date this file was compiled (6 March 2004), Jasmine was about to give birth to hers and Aladdin's first child.No further data available._

The display went blank. Roxanne powered down, changed into peasant's garb, then saw a caravan headed for the city gates. "Excuse me," Roxanne said to the leader of the caravan. "Are you headed to Agrabah?" "Yes, I am, young lady," the leader said. "If you'd like, you can join us."

As the caravan continued, the leader smiled. "I am Prince Eric of Mordovia Sector. I am here on behalf of my wife, Princess Ariel, who wanted to come, but couldn't due to health reasons." Roxanne smiled and said to herself, "_Yes!!!! Princess Ariel is the next name on my list! Two birds with one stone. Damn , I'm good_." Prince Eric looked at Roxanne. 'What are you so happy about?" he said. "And, what's your name?" Roxanne pulled down her hood. Eric gasped. "R-R-Roxanne Martin?!? What are you doing here?" Roxanne giggled. "It is simple, Eric. I am on a journey to seek the advice of the five greatest princesses of the Disney world on how they handle married life. Princesses like Jasmine and your wife. Now, what's the problem with Ariel?" Eric recovered from the shock of seeing Roxanne. "She's having another baby," Eric said. "Oh, congratulations, Eric. I'm so happy for you, Ariel and Melody (Ariel's daughter from _The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_ (2000)," Roxanne said as the caravan approached the gates of Agrabah.

Meanwhile, the MegaShip approached the Tsukiji village. As the MegaShip landed, Max turned to Zeniba and No-Face, who had come on the Bridge. "Zeniba, No-Face, be careful as you deliver the invitations in this sector. If what I read is true, the last time you two messed around at Tsukiji, all hell broke loose. Just to be sure, I'm assigning Andros and T.J. Johnson (the Red Turbo and Blue Space Rangers) to assist you. Zeniba, please translate." Zeniba turned to No-Face and translated. No-Face nodded, then grunted. "No-Face says, 'I have learned my lesson from last time, but I welcome Andros and T.J.'s assistance,'" Zeniba said.

In her office on the very top floor of the Tsukiji bathhouse, Yubaba was looking over reports of the day's accounts, when her phone rang. "Yes, Foreman?" "_Madam, your sister, Zeniba, has arrived. She is accompanied by No-Face and two Power Rangers. Shall I let her in_?" Yubaba thought for a moment. "Yes, Foreman. Let them in." A few minutes later, a knock sounded. Yubaba smiled. "Come in," she said. The doors opened and Zeniba, followed by No-Face, Andros and T.J., walked in. "Hello, sister," Yubaba said. "Hello to you too," Zeniba said.

Back on the Astro MegaShip, Max was talking to Kamaji, the Tsukiji boiler man. "You have a pure heart, Max," Kamaji said. "No wonder Roxanne wants to marry you." Max nodded. "Kamaji, I'd like to ask you a favor." Kamaji smiled. "Anything, Max," he said. "I'd like you to ask Haku to officiate my ceremony," Max said. Kamaji smiled, then said, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Max turned around and saw Haku, Yubaba's former henchman. "Hello, Max. I have been trying to get in touch with you since news of your engagement to Miss Martin was announced," Haku said. "Chihiro and Lilo (from Lilo & Stitch) told me you might want me to perform your wedding ceremony. I'd be glad to." Max shook Haku's hand. "Thanks."

Back in Agrabah, Prince Eric and Roxanne were shown to Princess Jasmine's sitting room. Aladdin and Jasmine were smiling at a baby boy in Jasmine's arms. "Congratulations on your baby, Aladdin," Eric said. "Hey, Eric! Glad you could..." Aladdin trailed off when he saw Roxanne. " I knew you were going to come, Roxanne. I'll leave you and Jasmine." Eric and Aladdin left the sitting room, leaving Roxanne and Princess Jasmine to themselves. "Hello, Roxanne. Do you wanna say hello to Cassim?" Jasmine asked. Roxanne looked at the baby in Jasmine's arms. "Was it painful?" Roxanne asked, referring to childbirth. "A little bit," Jasmine said. "But, it's all worth it in the end." Jasmine stood up and moved to put little Cassim in a nearby crib. "So, what do you want to talk about, Roxanne?" Roxanne looked at the picture of her and Max in the locket around her neck. "I am on a journey to seek the advice of five great Disney princesses about how they handle married life. You were the first name on my list," she said. Jasmine smiled. "Well, all I can say is enjoy what you two share and work through that which you do not share," Jasmine said. Roxanne smiled. "Thanks, Jasmine. If you feel up to it, I'd like to invite you to my wedding in one week's time at the House of Mouse." Jasmine nodded. "We'll all be there," Jasmine said as she sat back down. "Good," Roxanne said. She held her communicator to her lips. "Crane Zord, energize!" Roxanne disappeared in a tower of pink light.

On the Astro MegaShip, Max sat in the command chair as Ethan said, "Zeniba, No-Face, Andros and T.J. are safely aboard." "All right," Max said. "Chad, set course for the _Liberty_ space station. Zenon Kar is the next person we need to talk to." "Aye, sir," Chad said. "Course plotted and laid in." Max looked at the Tsukiji bathhouse and smiled a wry smile. "Maybe Roxanne and I can come here on our honeymoon." Zeniba walked on the Bridge. "I told Yubaba that you might say that." She gave a computer disk to Ethan, who slid it into a drive on his console. On the viewscreen, Yubaba appeared. "Hello, Mr. Goof," the Yubaba image said. "_I have been informed that you and your girlfriend, Roxanne D. Martin, are getting married. As your appearance at the Powerline concert is still talked about here nearly a decade later, I would like you, your fiancee and both your wedding parties to hold your ceremony and reception here at Tsukiji. Please call me with your decision_." Max smiled. "Communications, hail Yubaba," he ordered. Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger, nodded. "Aye, sir."

On the viewscreen, the Radish Spirit appeared. "Radish Spirit, please put me through to Yubaba," Max said. The Radish Spirit nodded. The image on the screen shifted to Yubaba and her son, Boh. "Yubaba, I would like to accept your gracious invitation to host our wedding at Tsukiji. Andros, see to updating the invitations with the new site." Andros nodded, then turned to a control panel and set to work. " _Thank you, Max. I'll see you in one week_," Yubaba said. The screen went blank.

In the cockpit of the Crane Zord, Roxanne watched as the image of Princess Jasmine disappeared. Then, she heard her communicator beep. "Roxanne. Go ahead." "_Roxanne, this is Katherine. I have just been told by Tommy that the site for your wedding has been moved to the Tsukiji spirit bathhouse. Seems Yubaba, the administrator of the Tsukiji bathhouse, owes Max a favour_." "I see, Kat. I've always wanted to go to Tsukiji. Tell Max and Yubaba thank you." "_Will do, Roxanne. Kat, out_." After Roxanne powered up, she strapped in. "Computer, set course for Mordovia Sector. Princess Ariel awaits." As the Crane Zord's engines lit up, Roxanne smiled. "One day, Max, we'll have a family," she said to herself. "On that day, our love will be really complete."

To be continued...

Chapter Two is coming... April 20, 2004


	3. The Plot Thickens

Just a friendly reminder- 

I do not own the characters depicted herein. Also, since I am adding World Wrestling Entertainment character and TV show names into this story (the reason why will be explained as the chapter goes on), I should add that those names are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. Now, on with the story...

Chapter 3

On the Bridge of the MegaShip, Max watched as the viewscreen filled with stars. "A.G. fields are on-line," the Ranger at Engineering-William "Billy" Cranston, the original Mighty Morphin' Blue Ranger-said. "We are being hailed by spay-stay (space station) operations," Ashley said. "_Unknown craft, stand to for inspection,_" a female voice said. Max nodded. "Acknowledged, _Liberty_Control. Chad, all stop." Chad nodded. "Controls to full stop, sir."

The shuttle from the spay-stay docked with the MegaShip. In the landing bay, Max, Andros and Zeniba stood in the control room, waiting for the bay to re-pressurize. Finally, D.E.C.A.'s voice said, "_The landing bay is re-pressurized_." Max was the first to meet the shuttle's pilot. "Hello, Zenon." Zenon Kar smiled as she shook Max's hand. "Congratulations, Max." "Thanks, Zee. I'd like you to come to my wedding in six days," Max said after checking his watch. "I'm sure Commander Plank, Aunt Judy, Dasha, Margie, Nebula and I can attend," Zenon said. Zeniba pulled five invitations from her satchel. "Here are invitations for each of you," Zeniba said. "Present them to the foreman at the Tsukiji bathhouse for entry." Zenon took the invitations from Zeniba. "I'll see you at the wedding," Zenon said. "Farewell until then," Max said.

The Crane Zord flew over the mountains of Mordovia. Roxanne pushed the blue button, then grasped the control stick. "I hope Ariel has some advice I can actually use," she said to herself. As the Crane Zord landed, Roxanne looked up the file on Ariel:

_Name: Princess Ariel_

_Age: 30_

_Duties: Princess of Mordovia_

_Marital Status: Married to Prince Eric, ruler of Mordovia_

_Other: Former mermaid and Princess of Atlantica_

Roxanne smiled as the Crane Zord came to a stop. She powered down, then dressed in Mordovian peasantry and borrowed a horse from a nearby farm.

As Roxanne rode the horse into town, she saw an eerie green portal deposit seven people (4 men, 3 women) into an alley. Roxanne rode the horse into the alley to investigate. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Eric Bischoff, General Manager of the _Raw_ brand of World Wrestling Entertainment. Where are we?" Roxanne smiled. "I am Roxanne D. Martin. You are in the monarchy of Mordovia." A man standing behind Bischoff said, "Mordovia? Never heard of it." "You're in a world far beyond the one you know, Chris Benoit," Roxanne said. "If you seven wish to survive, you must do as I say." Roxanne stood from her horse and pushed a button on her communicator. Roxanne, Bischoff, Benoit, and the other people disappeared.

On the Astro MegaShip, Max had just returned to the Bridge from seeing Zenon off, when D.E.C.A. said, "_Intruder alert! Intruder alert_! " Max stood from the command chair. "Location, D.E.C.A.?" Max asked. "_Landing Bay 2_," D.E.C.A. said. "Kira, Ethan, Tommy, Connor, with me. Andros, you have the Bridge," Max said. Tommy, Ethan, Kira Ford and Connor McKnight followed Max off the Bridge.

In the control room, Max grabbed weapons from an armory locker and handed them to the DinoThunder Rangers. "Let's see who our guests are," Max said. "D.E.C.A., raise light levels in Landing Bay 2 by 75." The lights came up, revealing... "I know those guys," Kira-the Yellow DinoThunder Ranger-said. "Those are _WWE Smackdown_ G.M. Kurt Angle and six of his top wrestlers! I auditioned to sing Mr. Angle's new theme song last month!" Max turned to Connor and Ethan. "Get back to the Bridge." He turned back to Angle. "Kira, Tommy and I'll take it from here."

"So, let me get this straight," Angle said. "Portals, like those that brought us here, have been opening up all over your world. And, you feel that the only way we all can get home is for your and Roxanne's wedding to occur at the House of Mouse?" "No," Kira said. "We must ensure that Max and Roxanne's wedding occurs... period. We have it on very good authority that some evil forces are gonna attempt to disrupt the ceremony. Everyone who has come through a portal must attend the ceremony." Max opened his communicator. "Max to Bridge. Do a world-wide sensor scan for all individuals with a quantum signature different than ours and teleport them to Landing Bay 3 when we get there. Goof, out."

When Max, Kira and the Smackdown wrestlers got to Landing Bay 3, Max pressed a button on his communicator. "Energize." Seven towers of white energy resolved into the Raw wrestlers. A pink tower resolved into the Pink Ranger. "Thank you, Pink Ranger," Max said. "_You're welcome_," the Pink Ranger said. "_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to finish_." As the Pink Ranger teleported away, Max said to Kira, "You know what, Kira? That sounded like Roxanne."

Back in Mordovia, Roxanne resolved from the teleport beam, then powered down. She got back on the horse and rode through the village square. At the castle gates, a guard stood watch. "Halt," the guard said. "Who goes there?" "I am Roxanne Martin, and I am here to pay homage to Princess Ariel.," Roxanne said. The guard leaned into the guard shack, where a decree from Princess Ariel was posted:

_TO ALL GUARDS:_

_If a person matching this image approaches you, (An image of Roxanne)and claims to be Roxanne Martin, ask her: "When did you start loving Maximilian Goof?" (Answer: "When I first heard him laugh 'A-hyuck! '") If the answer matches, let him pass._

_Princess Ariel_

The guard looked at Roxanne and said, "When did you start to love Max Goof?" "I have to know this since I'm marrying the big lug ," Roxanne said. "When I first heard him laugh 'A-hyuck,' of course." The guard nodded. "Proceed."

Roxanne hitched the horse to a post, then found Princess Ariel. She was moaning in pain. "MEDIC!" Roxanne yelled. She then pushed a button on his communicator. "If anyone can hear me, this is Roxanne Martin in Mordovia Sector. Locate Prince Eric and teleport him here at once!" A tower of white energy resolved into Prince Eric as royal medics approached.

A few minutes earlier, on the Astro MegaShip, Max, Eric Bischoff and Kurt Angle were discussing the Alliance Of Evil (more on them in Chapter 4), when Ashley's voice came on the comm. "_Max, we've got a situation. A transmission was detected on an unknown frequency in Mordovia Sector. It's Roxanne. She requests a location and transport on Prince Eric_." Max looked at the picture of Roxanne on his desk. "Do what she says. I think it's about Ariel."

A few hours later, Ariel and Eric were the proud parents of a baby girl, which they named Roxanne. As the royal medics examined Baby Roxanne, Ariel smiled at Roxanne. "So, Roxanne, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. Roxanne looked at Baby Roxanne. "I wanted to ask your advice on married life," she said. "So, you and Max are finally settling down," Ariel said in a voice weakened by the stress of childbirth. "Yeah," Roxanne said. Ariel smiled. " I remember when Eric and I got married. It was the happiest day of my life. That is, until I had Melody." A little girl came in. "You called, Mother?" the girl asked. Ariel nodded. "Yes, I did, Melody. Give Roxanne the package." Melody picked up a pink-wrapped package from the table and handed it to Roxanne. "Do not open it until your wedding day," Ariel said. Roxanne had a quizzical look on her face. "The advice you seek is in that package," Ariel said. Roxanne nodded, then pushed a button on her communicator. "Crane Zord, energize." Roxanne disappeared.

In the cockpit of the Crane Zord, Roxanne stashed the package in the cargo area. The image of Ariel disappeared. "Computer, set course for Loftonia Sector (_Beauty and the Beast,_1991)," Roxanne said. As the engines lit up, Roxanne wondered to herself, "I wonder what's in that package." Roxanne smiled. "I won't have long to wait to find out."

TO BE CONTINUED....

Next chapter... April 25th, 2004


	4. The Ultimate VillainRevealed

Chapter 4  
  
On an island off the coast of Reefside Sector, Mesogog- the nemesis of the DinoThunder Power Rangers- stood in front of a group of Disney's most evil villains. "I have called you here because you are the worst of the worst. It is your job to disrupt the wedding of Max Goof and Roxanne Martin." Pete looked at Mesogog. "I get it. The DinoThunder Rangers kept kicking your ass, so you're sending us to do your dirty work." "That's not it," Mesogog said. "I am giving you a chance for revenge. The so-called 'heroes' that defeated you will all be there. As the humans say, it'll be like killing two birds with one stone." Maleficent, the witch that cursed Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) smiled. "Yes, Lord Mesogog. I have wanted revenge on that witch-with-a-B Aurora for a long time," she said. The villains nodded, then disappeared.   
  
In the cockpit of the Crane Zord, Roxanne laughed as she thought about what might be in the package she got from Ariel. A red light blinked on the panel. "Pink Ranger," Roxanne said. "Pink Ranger, this is Max Goof, commanding the Astro MegaShip. We are under attack." "All right, MegaShip. Send your coordinates.I'm on my way. Crane Zord, out." The Crane Zord was joined by five fighters from Mordovia. "Crane Zord, this is Jet Force Leader. Princess Ariel has been made aware of the attack on your home vessel. She has placed us under your command." "Thank you, Jet Force Leader. Follow me," Roxanne said as she pushed the blue button and griped the flight stick.  
  
On the Astro MegaShip, Andros turned to Max. "We've lost the NASADA shuttle! We can't form the Astro Megazord!" Max gulped. "Ashley, prepare to signal..." Max was interrupted by the approach of the Crane Zord and the Mordovian Jet Force fighters. That gave Max an idea. "Andros, can we form the Astro Megazord with the Crane Zord replacing the NASADA shuttle?" Max asked. Andros smiled. "That's one of the new abilities Katherine and I gave the Crane Zord. Ashley?" Ashley nodded. "Channel open." "Roxanne, this is Andros. Prepare to begin Astro Megazord formation sequence." Max's jaw dropped as Roxanne's voice came on the comm. "Just say the word, Andros," she said.  
  
After the completion of the formation sequence, Roxanne came on the Bridge, helmet in hand. Max looked at Roxanne. "Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked. "I'll tell you later," Roxanne said. "But first, let's get through this battle first." Roxanne took the Helm from Chad. A few minutes later, the attacking vessels were soundly defeated. Max looked at Roxanne. "I'd like to see you in the Ready Room, Roxy," Max said as Roxanne powered down. "Andros, you have the conn."   
  
In the Ready Room, Max turned to Roxanne. "Why didn't you tell me about this when you brought the WWE Raw wrestlers aboard?" he asked. "I was pressed for time," Roxanne said. "I had to be in and out so I could get back to Mordovia." Roxanne played with her hair. "Max, I only received the Pink Ranger power so I can operate the Crane Zord. I wanted to go on my own -pre-wedding journey." Max smiled. "I see what you mean." Andros' voice came on the comm. "Max, this is Andros. The Crane Zord is in Landing Bay 1 whenever Roxanne wants to leave." "Thanks, Andros. Roxanne will be leaving in a few minutes. Out," Max said. "Good luck, Roxanne. And, may the Power protect you." Roxanne leaned in and kissed Max. "May it protect you as well, Max. I still wanna get married to ya," Roxanne said. Max kissed Roxanne back. "Me too."  
  
  
  
As the Crane Zord flew away, under the protection of the Jet Force fighters, Max sighed. "Andros, get a repair team on the NASADA shuttle. This is top priority." Andros nodded. "Aye, sir." Andros turned to Ashley. "Get the WWE Smackdown wrestlers on it." Ashley nodded.   
  
In their room, the WWE Raw wrestlers were discussing their plight. "You've gotta be crazy," Randy Orton- WWE Intercontinental Champion- said to Eric Bischoff. "Yeah," Ric Flair- 1/2 of the WWE World Tag Team Champions-said. "On the one hand, we've watched these characters since childhood." "On the other," Batista- the other half of the World Tag Team Champions-said, "this might just be a group hallucination." "I have an idea to prove it," Victoria-the WWE Women's Champion-said as she moved over to a food dispenser. "Coffee, with a hint of Irish Creme flavor." The dispenser slid a cup of coffee into Victoria's hand. She moved over to each of her companions and dumped a portion of coffee on them. Then she did it to herself. "You've proved your point, Victoria," Bischoff said. "Now, what do we do?" Orton asked. Victoria smiled. "We make sure Max and Roxanne get married," she said. Bischoff nodded. "That's just what we'll do," he said.  
  
In Landing Bay 2, the Smackdown wrestlers were talking about their situation. "Mr. Angle, what do we do?" Rikishi-1/2 of the WWE Tag Team Champions- said. "I'm sure my Raw counterpart is talking about this with his team," Angle said. "I'm sure he's gonna have his boys help Max and Roxanne get married, so we can go home." Eddie Guerrero- the WWE Champion- nodded. "I may not like you much, Kurt. But, you're the G.M. of Smackdown. What you say goes," he said. Angle nodded. "Let's make sure they experience the biggest wedding this world has ever seen." Angle turned back to the NASADA shuttle. "Rikishi, hand me a hydrospanner."  
  
Max watched as Koriko Sector grew on the viewscreen. "Tombo is hailing us," Ashley said. "Max, we've finished distributing the invitations. We're ready to return to the ship." Max smiled. "Come on home," Max said. "Chad, ready Landing Bay 3." "Landing Bay 3, aye," Chad said.  
  
Roxanne smiled as Loftonia Sector- home of Belle and Prince Robert (the Beast from Beauty and the Beast [1991])- grew in the viewport. The Jet Force fighters landed behind a close-by outcropping. "Jet Force, remain until I call you," Roxanne said. As Roxanne powered down, she thought once more about the package she recieved from Ariel. "What could be so important about Ariel's advice to me that it has to wait until my wedding day?" she thought to herself. "I guess I'll have to wait just a few more days." Roxanne looked at her watch and smiled as she began the trek to the castle.  
  
On the Bridge of the Astro MegaShip, Max sat in the command chair as Ashley turned to him. "Max, we're receiving a Priority 1 communique from Anaheim Sector," Ashley said. Max gasped. Communications from Anaheim Sector were rare, unless something big was going on. "Put it on screen," Max said. "Aye, sir," Ashley responded. The screen filled with the image of Roy E. Disney, formerly a member of the Walt Disney Company Board of Directors. "Max, I don't have much time. Kim Possible died," Disney said. "Oh, my God," Max whispered. "An obituary for Miss Possible has just been published on her website." A fax machine on the arm of the command chair spat out a few sheets of paper. Max read:  
  
Obituary:  
  
Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible, passed away 2004, aged 16. Kim was a  
  
straight "A" student at Middleton High School, and captain of the  
  
cheerleading squad. Kim, however, was best known for her  
  
extracurricular activities as a "troubleshooter" - a free lance law  
  
enforcement consultant who conducted 64 missions during which she  
  
oversaw the arrest and conviction of several notorious crime  
  
figures. According to her crime-fighting associate Ron Stoppable,  
  
she had a gift for using her cheerleading athleticism in subduing  
  
violent offenders without the need of deadly force. Ron also said  
  
that she also had a unique ability to bond with his pet - a trained  
  
naked mole rat named Rufus - and utilize his small size and speed in  
  
portions of her missions. An associate who only identified himself  
  
as "Wade" says that her use of high technology equipment which he  
  
supplied helped give her an "edge" over her opponents.  
  
According to Ron, her last mission was to save herself from the evil  
  
villian Michael Eisner, who was once her staunchest ally. Both  
  
Wade, Ron, and her family advised her against the mission, pointing  
  
out that Michael was far more evil and powerful than her previous  
  
adversaries including Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky, Team "go" good girl  
  
turned evil "Shego", Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Frugal Lucre, Senior  
  
Senior Senior and Junior, and Lord Monkey Fist. Against the advice,  
  
she set out for California, equipped for her mission only with  
  
resources given to her by Disney family member Roy Disney, and  
  
corporate sponsor Comcast. Although details are sketchy about what  
  
went wrong on the mission, it is clear that Michael Eisner was  
  
responsible for her demise. His villainous persona is to  
  
arbitrarily impose a "death date" on his most valuable friends,  
  
especially those who are successful beyond expectations. Michael's  
  
latest victims include Elizabeth Brooke "Lizzie" McGuire, California  
  
State Senator Eileen Stevens and her entire family, the actor "Jett  
  
Jackson" and three teenagers who owned an antique Jersey.  
  
Vowing to continue Kim's work, associates Ron and Wade, along with  
  
fellow member of the cheerleading squad and friend Monique moved  
  
quickly to try to protect potential Michael Eisner victims Penny  
  
Proud, Raven, and their families. A time travelling barbarian  
  
named "Dave" is also rumored to be in danger in a couple of years.  
  
Kim is survived by twin brothers Jim and Tim, her parents, and one  
  
grandmother. Interment will be on the "Toon Disney" network. The  
  
family asks that all memorial gifts be given to the "Save Disney"  
  
foundation headed by Roy Disney.  
  
Max took a deep breath as he put the paper down. "What are we gonna do, Mr. Disney?" Max asked. "I don't know," Disney said. "All we have to do is make sure that your wedding to Roxanne goes forward. If it happens, all of Mr. Eisner's victims will be restored to this plane." Max nodded. "Mr. Disney, how does Michael Eisner factor into this?" An image of Mesogog, the nemesis of the DinoThunder Power Rangers, appeared. Disney spoke. "This is Mesogog, the evil nemesis of the DinoThunder Power Rangers. We have reason to believe that Michael Eisner is the true identity of Mesogog." "This is heavy," Max said as he sunk back into the command chair. "That it is," Disney said. "In the meantime, proceed with your business. If we are to get our allies back, your wedding must proceed." Max nodded. " That we'll do, Mr. Disney. Max, out." Max turned to face the crew. "You heard the man," Max said. "We must finish our mission. The future of the Disney world depends on it."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next chapter... April 15th, 2004 


	5. Wedding Day

Chapter 5  
  
Max Goof sat in the command chair of the Astro MegaShip and tried to assimilate what he had just learned. A few minutes earlier, former Walt Disney Company vice-president Roy E. Disney said that one of the last threats to the tyranny of Disney Chairman/C.E.O. Michael D. Eisner-House of Mouse Security Chief Kim Possible-had fallen to Eisner's evil. Max also learned that the only way Eisner's victims could be resurrected was to make sure that his wedding to Roxanne occurred as planned. Max wished that time passed quicker, not just for his and Roxanne's sakes, but for the sake of the entire Disney world.  
  
In Loftonia Sector, Roxanne walked up to the gates of the castle. A guard stood watch. "Halt," the guard commanded. Then, he saw Roxanne. "Madam Martin, Princess Belle has awaited your arrival. This way, please."  
  
Roxanne was led into the sitting room. Mrs. Potts, the cook, brought Roxanne a cup of Dar Jeeling tea as Belle and Prince Robert walked in. "Hello, Roxanne," Belle said. "I am so happy to hear that you're okay." "Yes," Prince Robert said. "We heard about the attack on the Astro MegaShip." "Speaking of which," Roxanne said, "have you found the culprits?" "I'm afraid we have," Belle said. "Gaston, Maleficent, all of this world's worst villains. And, their leader is Michael Eisner." "Get the hell out of here," Roxanne exclaimed.  
  
"It's true," Prince Robert said. "Roy Disney has requested that all good characters attend your wedding at the Tsukiji bathhouse in 4 days. He said that if the wedding occurs as it is planned, Eisner's victims will return to this physical plane." "Eileen Stevens and her family, Jett Jackson, the Monday Night Football Club..." Roxanne said, listing the victims of the tyrannical Disney chairman. "Even my friend Lizzie McGuire has fallen."   
  
"It gets worse," Belle said. "Word has it that Kim Possible died trying to destroy Mr. Eisner." Roxanne started crying. Belle told Mrs. Potts to fetch a cup of herbal tea. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Kim Possible is gonna be the last victim! Crane Zord, energize!" Roxanne disappeared as Mrs. Potts came in the sitting room. "Your Highness, is there a problem?" she asked. "Mrs. Potts, make plans for our immediate departure. Our destination... Tsukiji Sector," Belle said. "Yes, ma'am," Mrs. Potts said.   
  
On the Bridge of the MegaShip, Max turned in his chair as Ashley said, "Max, Roxanne is hailing." "On screen," Max said. "Max, I wanna get married tomorrow," Roxanne said. "Are you serious?" Max asked. "You're damn right I'm serious," Roxanne said. "All right," Max said. "Ashley, hail Yubaba. Tell her the timetable for our wedding has been accelerated... to tomorrow. Andros, update the invitations accordingly." "Aye, sir," Andros and Ashley said. "See you at the altar tomorrow," Max said. "I can't wait," Roxanne said. The viewscreen went blank. "Attention, all hands. We have a wedding to go to," Max said. "Chad, alter course to Tsukiji sector." "Tsukiji Sector. Aye, sir," Chad said.   
  
The news of Max and Roxanne's wedding taking place the next day blazed all across the Disney world. On Mesogog's island, Eisner turned to Elsa. "I should kill you for killing Kim Possible and thus screwing up my plan," Eisner said. "Yes, my lord," Elsa said. "But," Eisner said, "You may yet save your skin." Eisner said. "I want you to imitate Roxanne and cancel the wedding." Eisner handed Elsa a changeling belt. "It has been programmed to imitate Roxanne's voice and the Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger suit. I've set Holosuite 1 to imitate the cockpit of the Crane Zord." Elsa nodded, then left. Zeltrax, Mesogog's second in command, said, "My lord, what if Max asks 'the question?'" "Then," Eisner said, "we're in trouble, Zeltrax."   
  
On the Bridge of the Astro MegaShip, Max smiled as Roxanne appeared on the viewscreen. "I thought we weren't supposed to see each other until the wedding," Max said. "Max, we're gonna have to put off the wedding for good." "All right, Roxanne. But, before I go, I have a question to ask. When did you first start to love me?" When the person on the screen hesitated to answer, Max smiled. "Just what I thought. Close channel." The viewscreen went blank. On Mesogog's island, Elsa swore to herself. "My lord, he knew it wasn't Roxanne." Eisner smiled.   
  
The Astro MegaShip landed at Tsukiji as the sun set and the shops in the village opened up. On the Bridge, Max turned to the crew. "Please join me in my room in thirty minutes for a bachelor party," Max said. The male Rangers nodded. "I'm sure Roxanne has got a bachelorette party planned, so wait for her transmission," Max said to the female Rangers.   
  
As the Crane Zord and the Jet Force fighters landed at the bathhouse, Roxanne opened the package she got from Ariel. Inside was the dress Ariel wore to her wedding to Prince Eric, along with a computer disk. Roxanne inserted the disk into the Crane Zord's control panel. A holographic image of Ariel appeared. "Hello, Roxanne," the image of Ariel said. "If you are viewing this transmission, then the day of your wedding has come. I have some advice for you." Jasmine and Belle entered picture. "Max is the luckiest guy in the world because he knows you," the Jasmine image said. "I am sure you think you are the luckiest girl in the world because you know Max. Make sure that you take care of him," the Belle image said. The image faded.  
  
Inside Max's room, the male Power Rangers and Max were living it up on Max's last night as a free man. "You know, Max," Ethan said, "you sure know how to pick 'em." "Yeah," Bobby said. "Tsukiji is the finest resort in the Disney world." "Thank Yubaba," Max said. "She owed me a favor. After all, my appearance at the Powerline concert 9 years ago is to this day the most talked about event here at Tsukiji...that is, until tomorrow. Now, let's raise a glass, lads." The Rangers, P.J. and Bobby raised their glasses of sake (Japanese rice wine). "To the big day tomorrow."  
  
The sun rose over the Tsukiji bathhouse on the day of Max and Roxanne's wedding. Inside a newly-completed wedding pavilion, Yubaba was overseeing the bathhouse staff as they made final adjustments to the seating arrangements.   
  
In her room at the bathhouse, Roxanne got dressed in the dress she got from Ariel. "Lilo, where's my flower girl?" Roxanne asked. "Stitch and Jumba are getting her," Lilo said. As if on cue, a red spaceship landed next to the Astro MegaShip. As if on cue, a red spaceship landed next to the Astro MegaShip. A few minutes later, Stitch , Dr. Jumba Jookiba and a small girl entered the room. Roxanne smiled at the little girl, who smiled back. "Hello, Boo. Are you ready?" Roxanne asked. Mary Gibbs, also known as "Boo," nodded. "I am ready."  
  
On the Astro MegaShip, Max was changing into his tuxedo. Andros and Jason walked up to him. "Max, Jason has something for you.," Andros said. Jason handed Max a red case, marked with a lightning bolt. Max opened the case and withdrew a device similar to Roxanne's morpher. "Since Roxanne has a morpher, you should have one too," Jason said. Max took the Red Morpher and clipped it to his cummerbund.   
  
As the sun set on the village, the guests began to file into the pavilion. On the MegaShip, Max gathered all the male Rangers. "Guys, I have been examining your careers as Power Rangers. I did this so I could select my best man. Alpha?" Alpha 7 waddled up to Max, holding a satin pillow. On it rested a small gold case. "Tommy, will you be my best man?' Max asked. Tommy shook his head. "I think that honor should go to Connor," Tommy said. "Thanks, Dr. O," Connor said. "Max, I shall serve you well." Connor pocketed the ring. "All right, guys," Max said. "Let's do it."  
  
In Yubaba's office, Roxanne stood in front of all the female Rangers. "Stacey will be my maid of honor, but she cannot do it alone," Roxanne said. "Kira?" Kira nodded. " I know you've already got singing with Powerline for our first dance on your plate, but will you hold on to the ring?" Roxanne asked. "Yeah, sure," Kira said as Stacey handed Kira the ring. "It's time," Yubaba said.  
  
At the altar, Haku watched as Max and the groomsmen took their places. The bridesmaids them came down the aisle. Finally, Boo came down the aisle, spreading flower petals. Then, at last, Roxanne came down the aisle. As soon as Roxanne arrived at the altar, Max took her hand in his. Haku gestured for everyone to be seated. "The biggest step anyone can take in life, whether the subjects are from Earth, Aquitar, KO-35 or elsewhere, is to get married. And so, we are gathered here tonight to join Maximilian Johnson Goof and Roxanne DeLisle Martin in the state of matrimony," Haku said. "The couple have written their own vows. Max?"  
  
Max looked into Roxanne's blue eyes and smiled. "Roxanne, the truth is I have always loved you as a friend. Now, on this night, in the presence of our friends, family and colleagues... and especially in the presence of the woman I love, I pledge to forever love, honor and respect you as my wife." Connor handed Max a ring, which Max placed on Roxanne's hand. Haku turned his head to Roxanne. "Max, from the very first time I met you, I knew you to be a kind and gentle soul. I pledge my heart, mind and soul for all time. I love you, Maximilian Goof, and I always will." Kira leaned over and gave Roxanne a ring, which she placed on Max's hand.   
  
Haku turned to face the assembled onlookers. "Max and Roxanne have pledged their love to each other by the traditional exchange of rings. Therefore, it is now my honor to declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Max lifted Roxanne's veil and kissed her for the first time as husband and wife. Roxanne let out a perfect "A-Hyuck" as the onlookers stood and applauded. Then, the ground shook as an explosion rocked the bathhouse compound. Michael Eisner and the villains rushed into the wedding pavilion. "You're too late, Eisner," Max said. Then, six towers of light resolved into Lizzie McGuire, Kim Possible, Louis and Ren Stevens, Jett Jackson and Zenon Kar. The original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers tossed the new arrivals their Power Morphers. "It's Morphin Time!" Max yelled.  
  
In a blinding flash of light, the Power Rangers Toon Force appeared. The final fight for the future of the Disney world was about to begin.   
  
TO BE CONCLUDED...  
  
Final chapter- May 1st, 2004 


	6. The Final Battle

Chapter 6  
  
The Toon Force Power Rangers stood, waiting for battle. A few moments before, Max Goof and Roxanne Martin finally became husband and wife. But, then, Michael Eisner and the Alliance of Evil stormed into the wedding pavilion. With the wedding official, the victims of Eisner's reign of terror: Kim Possible, Ren and Louis Stevens, Jett Jackson and Elizabeth Brooke "Lizzie" McGuire, along with Zenon Kar, joined Max and Roxanne. The original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers had thrown them their Power Morphers, while Rocky DeSantos- the second Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger-threw Zenon the Mega Zeonizer. Using the devices, the seven brave souls became the Power Rangers Toon Force:  
  
Max-Toon Force Red (M.M.P.R. Red)  
  
Roxanne- Toon Force Pink (M.M.P.R. Pink)  
  
Jett- Toon Force Black (M.M.P.R. Black)  
  
Ren- Toon Force Yellow (M.M.P.R. Yellow)  
  
Louis- Toon Force Blue (M.M.P.R. Blue)  
  
Lizzie- Toon Force White (M.M.P.R. White)  
  
Kim-Toon Force Zeo Warrior (combining all five Zeo colors).  
  
Michael Eisner stood and smiled. "You know what, Toon Force? These suits are not going to protect you," he said derisively. Max/TF Red nodded his head. "Mr. Eisner, these suits and our skills are gonna kick your squirrelly ass all over this village! Toon Force, to battle!" "HYAH!" Eisner sent the evil forces to assault the Toon Force Rangers. Max and Roxanne focused on Gaston and Maleficent.   
  
Jett and Ren went after Sykes (Oliver & Company) and the Wicked Queen (Snow White). Louis and Lizzie worked on Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) and The Horned King (The Black Cauldron). Kim went to work on Lothor (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm).  
  
After a heated battle, Eisner stood alone against the Toon Force Rangers. "It's over, Mikey!" Max said. "I don't think so," Eisner said. "Elsa, activate the hydroregenerator." A gigantic rain cloud formed over the village. Eisner grew taller than the central bathhouse tower. "What do we do now, Max?" Kim/Zeo Warrior said. "Katherine told me what to do if something like this happened," Roxanne/TF Pink said as she raised her communicator to her lips. "Ninja Crane Zord, power up!"  
  
As the Crane Zord approached, Roxanne turned to the other Toon Force Rangers. "Call your Zords! Max, the Ape Zord. Jett, the Frog Zord. Ren, the Bear Zord. Louis, the Wolf Zord. Lizzie, the Falcon Zord." Kim raised her communicator to her lips. "Zeo Zords, power up!" She then turned to a bathhouse worker. "Bring me San, Ashitaka, Kiki, Tombo and Haku," she said as the Toon Force Rangers called the Zords to battle.  
  
Max/TF Red gave the command: "Begin Ninja MegaZord transformation sequence now!" The Zords began to transform. Then, Lizzie/TF White said, "Guys, the Astro MegaShip is under attack! I'll come back and complete the sequence later," she said.   
  
As that went on, Kim turned to San, Ashitaka, Kiki, Tombo and Haku. "Guys, I have called you to be your own Ranger team, Studio Ghibli Sentai OhRanger (Studio Ghibli Taskforce OhRanger).You will use the powers of the Zeo Crystal, which is now safely ensconced in the underground vault of this bathhouse. Now, hold up your arms," Kim said. The Ghibli characters held up their arms as commanded. Kim pushed a few buttons on the Mega Zeonizer. Colored energy flowed into the Ghibli characters. It formed into five Zeonizers. Then , Kim turned to Chihiro. "Chihiro, you will be team leader as OhGold," Kim said, handing Chihiro the King's Scepter, source of the OhGold power. "Now, go. The Toon Force Rangers need your help!" Kim yelled. Chihiro activated the King's Scepter.  
  
Lizzie/TF White shook her head as she came up to the site where the Astro MegaShip was supposedly being attacked. There was nothing there. "Ah, blitznak," she said to herself as she turned the Falcon Zord back towards the place where Eisner was on a rampage.   
  
The Zeo MegaZord and the Falcon-less Ninja MegaZord fought valiantly, but Eisner was winning. That was, until some other Zords joined the party. "Toon Force, we thought you'd need some help," a familiar voice said. Roxanne smiled. "Hello, Tommy," she said. "Join the battle." Then, the Falcon Zord came into the area. "Hey, Toon Force," Lizzie/TF White's voice said on the comm. "This is Toon Force Falcon Zord, coming in to complete formation sequence." The Falcon Zord latched onto the back of the Ninja MegaZord.   
  
Roxanne had an idea. "This is Toon Force Pink to all Zords. Form your MegaZords, then combine the power of your strongest attack into a concentrated burst, targeted at Michael Eisner. "  
  
After the MegaZords were formed, each MegaZord launched it's most powerful attack. The powers combined into a blast that sent Eisner flying into the central tower, destroying it and Eisner.  
  
Max/TF Red was dismayed to see the results of the battle. But, Tommy, who was standing next to Lizzie, smiled. "You possess the Great Power, Toon Force Rangers. Like Dulcea and Ninjor said..."  
  
Lizzie smiled as she finished, "...'To those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible.'" Chihiro/OhGold turned to all the current and former Rangers and Disney and Ghibli characters. "Come on," she commanded.   
  
The Rangers and characters held up their hands. White energy flowed from them and surrounded the remains of the Tsukiji bathhouse. The energy reformed all the buildings and shops. And, most importantly to Roxanne, the energy reformed the new wedding pavilion. With the village rebuilt, Roxanne turned to Max. "Max, hows about we get married again?" she asked. "Our big day was marred by Michael Eisner and the Alliance interrupting our first kiss." Max nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
"And now, let's welcome Mr. and Mrs. Maximilian and Roxanne Goof onto the dance floor," a voice said. Max and Roxanne came on the dance floor as Kira and Powerline walked on the stage. As Max and Roxanne danced, Bobby turned to P.J. "I may be next," Bobby said.   
  
As Max and Roxanne continued to dance, Max turned to Roxanne. "I love you, Roxanne DeLisle Goof," he said. Roxanne smiled. "And I love you too, Maximilian Johnson Goof," she said. They kissed. When the song ended, Roy Disney came on stage. "I have a present for Mr. and Mrs. Goof," Disney said. "The Walt Disney Company Board Of Directors has named me the new Chairman!" The onlookers applauded. Max and Roxanne kissed again. All was right with the world.  
  
THE END OF A GOOFY WEDDING.  
  
BUT, MAX AND ROXANNE WILL RETURN IN A GOOFY LIFE COMING JUNE 2004!  
  
A WILLIAM RAYMER PRODUCTION  
  
MADE IN YUMA, ARIZONA USA 


End file.
